


Supremo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, POV First Person, Science Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pensieri del Divoratore.Scritta per il: We are out for promptPrompt: " Sono stato così a lungo nelle tenebre che ho quasi dimenticato quanto fosse bello il chiaro di luna."
Series: Pantheon divino [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031093





	Supremo

Supremo

Sono stato così a lungo nelle tenebre che ho quasi dimenticato quanto fosse bello il chiaro di luna. Io, il grande divoratore, che solca i sogni e gli universi, non ho mai trovato pace. Da me si sono procreate stirpi aliene, angeliche e demoniache. Però non ho mai trovato pace. Inghiottito perennemente dall'oscurità vago. Sono un essere indefinito che veglia sugl'infiniti mondi e le innumerevoli Terre. Esse infatti prolificano in ogni piano del multiverso, generando gli umani. Brulicante concime adatto al compito di ogni progenie, contenitore adeguato ad ogni tipo di mutazione, rinascita e procreazione. Le mie indistinte membra giacciono di fronte al mare cosmico, mentre mi abbevero al crogiolo di energia lunare. Qui raggiungo la maturazione, un'eterna estate dello spazio- Posso arrestarmi finché gli intramondi non saranno nuovamente allineati. Il mio nome resterà eternamente impronunciato e dimenticato.


End file.
